


Tag You're It

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Dipper is still 12, Kidnapping, Kinda yandere Bill, M/M, Non consensual hand jobs, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Obsession, Pedophile Bill, Pedophilia, Poor Dipper, Rape, Stalker Bill, Stockholm Syndrome, This is an AU, past billford, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines was a normal 12-year-old boy until he was kidnapped. Now he needs to find a way out. But will he be able to get away from this stranger, or does he need to stay with him...Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of An End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am starting another multi chapter story I hope you all will enjoy it  
> So yeah please enjoy  
> Also this fix was somewhat inspired by Tag you're it by Melanie Martinez.

Dipper Pines was a normal 12-year-old boy. He had brown, curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and he was kind of scrawny. Overall, he thought he was a normal boy. Sure, he was more isolated from the others much more than his sister. His sister was a happy and energetic girl who wanted to be everybody's friend, while he was much more serious and preferred reading books over hanging out with people.

Because of that, many children in his school have preferred to ignore him and he likes it that way. Although it does make him feel lonely sometimes, it's better than having someone bully him.

He liked to spend lot of time at the library. Even when the school ended he preferred to stay at the Library rather than go home. It wasn't because he had a bad life at home, no, he had a loving mother and father along with his sister who was also amazing.

He just liked being in the Library, it was so nice and quiet there and he actually had a chance to think his own thoughts. He did have a habit of staying there late and going home when it was already dark, but his parents trusted him and let him stay there for as long as he wanted.

Tonight was another one of those late nights. Dipper put his coat on and said his Goodbyes to the librarian before stepping out of the building. It was a cold evening, Dipper really regretted not putting his jeans on. He just had to wear shorts. It was freezing but it didn't really matter. He would be home soon enough anyway, only half an hour more.

Dipper continued walking on the sidewalk until he noticed a car slowly making it's way towards him. He didn't think much of it and continued on walking. Suddenly the car stopped right beside him. The car rolled down it's tinted window. Dipper saw the face of a man who seemed to be in his early twenties. The man had blonde hair and piercing sky blue eyes.

The stranger spoke up, "Hey kid it is pretty late. Want me to give you a ride home?"

Dipper knew that he shouldn't get into that stranger's car. His mom and dad had strongly forbidden him to get into strangers' cars because they might kidnap him and do bad things.  So the young boy decided to politely decline the stranger's offer, "No thank you sir. I don't need you to give me a ride."

The blonde haired man frowned and responded, "Are you sure kid? It's awfully cold outside and you're only wearing a pair of shorts and a jacket." 

Dipper found this man very weird, but he decided to decline the offer again. He didn't want to be rude. "No sir, it won't take me much longer to get home anyway." 

Dipper started walking away from the car only to have it follow him. The blonde man spoke up again, only this time, the man sounded angry. "You should just really get into my car kid, I have candy." 

The brunnette, who started getting a weird vibe from the guy, answered the man again. "No sir, I don't want to get into the car."

The man frowned only to have it replaced with a big creepy smile seconds later. "Well I guess if you don't want to get into the car, I'll just have to make YOU."

With that said, the stranger opened the car's door and stepped out. Dipper, who was now horrified, started running as fast as he could. He heard the man speak behind him. "Oh, so you wanna play tag. Very well, I'll play with you."

Dipper heard the man get closer with every step he took. He was already out of breath but he knew he had to keep running, or else the man would catch him and he knew whatever the man's plans were they weren't good.

Suddenly, he felt the man take hold of his arm and pull him towards them. The blonde man pushed him on the ground and loomed over him with an terrifying grin. "Tag you're it. Tag tag you're it."

The man picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. Dipper tried his best to make the man let go of him but nothing worked. He screamed for anybody to help him, but no one heard. 

The only thing it did was make the man walk faster towards his car. The blonde man put him down once again and put a weird smelling rag over his nose and mouth. Dipper struggled but slowly, his vision started getting blurry.

Dipper felt the man put him into the car with a wild grin playing on his face. "Nighty night Dipper."

That was the last thing Dipper saw and heard before he finally fell into unconsciousness.


	2. You're Finally Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out more about the stranger than he would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter as always please enjoy.  
> PS:Thank you to all of you who gave a Kudos to this story and also to those who gave me so much positive feedback.

 When Dipper woke up in the morning, he hoped all that happened yesterday was just some horrific nightmare.

But when he opened his chocolate brown eyes, he was met with disappointment. He wasn't in his room that his sister and him shared. Unfortunately, he was in a completely different room. 

He was in a small bedroom it seemed, laying on a small bed, his hand was handcuffed to the bedpost. The room had brightly colored yellow walls. There was a small TV in one corner of the room and a bookshelf in the other.

The most horryfying part of the room was that every single wall was covered with pictures of him. 

Some were of him when he was only 8 years old. Others were of him sleeping in his room and some were of him doing his everyday things. Like being in the library, walking to school, sleeping in some of his classes and many more activities that he did every day.

Shivers were sent down Dipper's spine. This creep had taken pictures of him ever since he was 8.

The door to his room suddenly opened. In stepped the same strange man from yesterday. The man had golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin and pale red lips. He was wearing simple black jeans and a simple yellow shirt.

The man grinned at Dipper, "Hello there Pinetree. Did you have any sweet dreams?"

Even though Dipper was afraid of this man, he knew better then to let it show. He answered the man with as much anger as he could manage. "Why am I here? Who are you and why did you call me Pinetree?"

The man just laughed at him and answered, "Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you? Very well, I'll answer your questions. I'm William Cipher but you can just call me Bill. I called you Pinetree because of your hat and such a cutie like yourself needs a nickname. And as to why you're here, you'll find out soon enough."

The man walked closer to Dipper and sat on his bedside. The young boy tried moving as far away from the man as possible, which wasn't very far. The blonde man moved closer to Dipper and started petting his brown, curly locks.

The man moved even closer and smelled his hair. Dipper who was shocked and afraid from the sudden contact, didn't dare move further away from the lunatic.

The man, or Bill as he said his name was, moved away from Dipper but continued petting Dipper's hair with his one hand. With his other one, he slowly moved down the boy's body.

The man grinned a wide, creepy smile at Dipper and whispered, "I can't believe that after all this waiting. You're finally mine and now that I finally have you, I'll never let you go."

Dipper stared at Bill with wide, fright-filled eyes. "Sir please let me go. My family will worry if I don't get home." Dipper pleaded with the man, sadness clear in his voice.

Bill smiled at him, his sky blue eyes filled with some sort of strange emotion. "I told you to call me Bill and you are home. This is your home now little one. And we're gonna have so much fun together. I promise you that My Dear."

Dipper had a few tears trailing down his cheeks, whimpering softly. "Please let me go Bill Please, I won't tell anyone that you kidnapped me, just please let me leave."

Bill licked Dipper's tears away. He moved closer to the boy and positioned him on his lap. He kept petting Dipper's hair softly. "I am afraid I can't let you go. If you were to find a treasure, I don't think you would want to give it away either."

Dipper stared at Bill, his eyes filled with terror. Was there really no way out from here? No, there was always a way. Maybe if he screamed for help, somebody would hear him and call the police. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! HELP ME PLE..."

Before Dipper could finish his plead for help, Bill had already covered his mouth. He whispered in Dipper's ear, "You should save your breath Darling. No one is going to hear you. The closest house is a mile away from here so screaming for help will just tire you out. And the next time you scream for help, you will be punished. Do you understand me Pinetree?"

Dipper nodded. Bill seemed happy with the answer and removed his hand from Dipper's mouth. 

Suddenly, Dipper felt the need to go to the bathroom. The brunnette felt his face heat up slightly from the embarrassment. "B-Bill, I need to go to the bathroom."

The blonde grinned at Dipper's embarrassment, "You do huh? Well, I can't risk you screaming for help again now can I? I guess you need to do it here?"

Dipper's face heated up even more when he heard Bill say that. Dipper looked at Bill, embarrassment clear on his face. "W-What? Here? I can't pee here."

Bill smirked at the blushing boy and replied, "Why not?"

Dipper's blush intensified. "B-Because I can't do it in front of you. I-It's embarrassing."

Bill grinned at the poor boy. "Well that's too bad because until I can trust you, you're going to do it in front of me everytime. Now let me help you Little One."

With that said, Bill started pressing down on Dipper's lower stomach, making it hard for Dipper to hold his need in. Bill pushed down with even more force and this time Dipper couldn't hold it in anymore and peed.

Dipper looked away from Bill's gaze, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

The boy could feel Bill's grin as he said, "Look at the mess you made Pinetree. Now we need to clean it up. Let's start by changing your pants, okay Pinetree?"

Bill slowly started to remove Dipper's pants and underwear. Only making it more embarrassing for Dipper.

Bill smirked at the boy's flushed face. "Now you stay here Pinetree. I'll be back in a few minutes with a towel."

Bill stepped out of the room. When the blonde left, Dipper let tears fall down his face. He tried to cower his lower area as much as he could before Bill came back.

After about 3 minutes Bill came back with a white towel. He grinned at Dipper, "Let's get you cleaned up now Pinetree."

Bill walked closer to Dipper and sat on the bed pushing the brunnette's legs apart. Bill slowly started to dry Dipper's legs, getting closer to his length everytime.

To Dipper's horror, he felt his length harden. He prayed to God that Bill didn't notice it, but of course, the luck wasn't on his side and Bill saw.

He grinned at the poor blushing boy, "Well well well, you seem to be enjoying this quite a bit. Aren't you Little One?"

Dipper let the tears fall down his face as he felt Bill's hand on his length. He cried even more when he felt Bill's hand move, making his length even harder.

He decided to plead with Bill. Maybe he would stop if he asked nicely. He knew this was a stupid idea but right now, he didn't care. He just wanted this nightmare to end. Dipper asked Bill, "P-Please stop Bill. I-I don't want this. I b-beg you, p-please stop."

Bill smirked at Dipper, "Really? You may say you don't want this but your body says otherwise."

Bill started to move his hand faster, making Dipper even more aroused. He didn't want this. He really didn't but why did this have to feel so good.

After few minutes of Bill's stroking Dipper came. His eyes were already red and sore from all the crying. 

Dipper felt Bill kiss him on the forehead. He opened his eyes only to see Bill smiling at him but this smile wasn't the same friendly smile his sister or parents gave. No, this smile was evil.

Bill smiled the same evil smile as he said to Dipper, "See I told you that you would enjoy it. Now didn't it feel good."

Dipper nodded. He was afraid that Bill might do this again or something even worse if he didn't.

Bill kissed the boy's tear leaked cheek. "That's a good boy. Now give me a kiss before I need to go."

Dipper tried to turn his head away. He didn't want to kiss him. Not after he did that.

The blonde took hold of Dipper's chin and made Dipper face him. Bill had a disapproving look on his face."Now now Dipper, it isn't nice to turn your pretty face away from me. Now give me a kiss."

Dipper knew he had no other choice but to kiss Bill so he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Bill smiled a teasing smile at the already suffering boy." No no no Pinetree. You need to give me a kiss on the lips."

Dipper then gave Bill a quick kiss on the lips but before he could pull away from him, Bill had already taken a hold of his shirt and started kissing him hungrily. 

Dipper let the tears fall from his eyes as he felt Bill's tongue in his mouth. He tried pulling away but Bill's grip on him was strong.

After few minutes, the man finally pulled away from him.

Bill kissed Dipper's forehead. "That was fun. I can't wait to have even more fun with you in the future."

He stood up and started making his way towards the door. Before leaving, he said his final sentence to Dipper. "Bye now Little One. Don't get too lonely while I am gone. "

And with that said, Bill closed and locked the door. When Dipper heard the man leave, he let himself curl into a ball and let the tears fall down his cheeks once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comment. It always makes me so happy to see people enjoying my story.


	3. You'll never be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides that it is about time to take Breaking Dipper's spirit it up a nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter also I got a great Idea from one of those who commented to me you know who you are ;) and I decided to use it in this chapter. And if you have any ideas that you would like me to use then you are free to tell me. But for now please enjoy this chapter.

It took a long time for Bill to get to get to work. He hated working, but how else was he supposed to pay for the house he and his darling Pinetree lived in, and food he and his precious Pinetree ate.

Finally, after another half an hour, Bill made it to work. Bill stepped into the building he worked at. He was actually glad he worked as a psychologist, even though it was annoying to hear about other peoples problems. It helped him learn the way human mind works, and it would be very useful later on.

Now Bill was no ordinary human, oh no no no, he wasn't even a human. He was a demon. A dream demon to be exact, and even though he already knew a lot about how human mind worked. It would never hurt to learn more.

He heard a knock on the door and in stepped his first client of the day, and luckily for him it was also his only client of the day.Fridays were always the most shortest days after all.

His client was a man in his early Thirties. The man had brown messy hair and Dark green eyes. This was one of Bill's long time clients. Now this man's problem was that apparently he was seeing shadows around him and hearing voices in his head. And the man was afraid that these shadows were out to get him. He also self-harmed, and had tried to commit suicide countless times. It was pitiful how weak humans actually were, yet they thought of themselves to be so superior to other beings. It was disgusting.

How could you be afraid of shadows? Him, not being a human, made it only harder for him to "help" his client, but he had done this for a rather long time.So he knew about what he was doing.

The man just talked and talked, and talked about his problems, and from time to time Bill nodded and gave some "advice" if you could call it that. Luckily, after two hours it was over. His client stood up, said his Goodbyes, before stepping out of the door. 

Bill quickly put his coat on as well and stepped out of the building, and to his car eager to see his Pinetree. But before he could go home, he also had to go to the store to buy few things for his Pinetree. He was thinking of something sweet. Human children always loved something sweet. Bill stepped into the car and started driving to the shop. 

After 15 minutes he finally made it there. He stepped inside and took a shopping cart. After another 20 minutes Bill finally finished his shopping, getting everything he needed. He then stepped out of the shop, but before making it to his car he saw something interesting. There in front of him was a picture of his dear Pinetree, and on the Picture was written in big red letters "MISSING" and also some information about the boy that he already knew a long time ago.

It would be a wonderful present to take home to his Pinetree, letting him know that his dear parents and sister  were worried sick about him ,and that he would never be able to see them again. After all the only thing he needed was him now.

Oh yes that sounded like an wonderful idea. Bill carefully took the flyer and wrapped it up, before putting it in his pocket. He then started walking to his car. After some searching. He finally made it there. 

He started driving to his home and after another 45 long minutes, that felt like pure torture. He had finally made it to his home. He stepped out of his black car and practically ran inside his home.

Bill went to the kitchen and quickly made his dear Pinetree a sandwich. He walked to his sapling`s room and stepped inside. After, what felt like eternity. He finally saw his precious little Pinetree again.

His Pinetree was sleeping. His chest calmly moving up and down. Seeing Dipper sleep was always very relaxing to him. And he couldn't believe that after 4 years of observing the boy from the afar. He was finally here his lovely Pinetree was finally were he belonged, by his side. And when one day he would rule this world. Dipper would be his Queen.

Dipper drooled a little when he slept. It was just adorable. His Pinetree was so innocent and pure. His legs were also apart, revealing his small length. It was like the boy was teasing him, even while he slept.

Bill licked his lips, placing the plate down, and sitting on the bedside of Dipper's bed. He started gently petting Dipper's soft brown locks.

He felt Dipper slowly wake up. He saw the boy slowly open. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes, those orbs instantly widened in fear, when they saw him.

The boy didn't say a word, but it was clear from his features. That the boy was absolutely terrified of him. Bill felt strange satisfaction seeing the boy like that. After all he wanted the boy to be afraid of him, but also love him. After some time the boy would surely start loving him. He had his ways. 

After all there was no way out. And the only way out was by his side. He grinned and took a hold of the boy's shirt, bringing him closer to himself. He grinned and said. "Hello there Pinetree Did you miss me?"

His Pinetree glared and said." No why would I"

Bill just laughed and said. "Who wouldn't miss someone as amazing as I am."

Dipper glared and tried to get out of his grip while saying."Obviously me you're annoying and I HATE you."

Bill frowned and brought his face close to Dipper's, snarling dangerously. "You should watch you're mouth kid. I might like you, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't kill you without second thought."

This was of course a lie .He could never kill the boy. His facial expressions were to priceless and not being able to see them would break his non-existent heart.

And after finishing his sentence. He saw one of those facial expressions he loved so much. The boy's eyes widened in fear and his face paled. Aaaaw his Pinetree was just to adorable for his own good.

"Hey Pinetree I have a surprise for you~! " Bill said, catching the boy's attention.

The boy looked at him and asked." Yeah... What is it?"

Bill took the flyer out of his pocket, and handed it to his love, while saying. "Here you go Pinetree!"

Bill looked at the boy as he read it. The boy's eyes widened, and tears started coming out of those gorgeous brown eyes of his. 

Bill hugged the boy, who at first resisted, but then melted into the hug. The boy buried his face into Bill's shirt. Letting the tears fall down his pale cheeks.

Bill quietly chuckled to himself. The boy's spirit was breaking. Soon the boy would not even remember his family, all he would know would be the name Bill and nothing else.

Bill gently petted Dipper's hair as he said." Don't worry Pinetree your parents might not be here, same with your sister, but I am here. And with me you will never be alone my little sweet Pinetree~"

Bill took a hold of Dipper's chin making him face him .He grinned as he said to the frightened boy. "Never, my precious Pinetree."

Bill started to hungrily kiss his little pure Pinetree, and the only thing the poor boy did while Bill kissed him, was whimper and pray to god that he would get out of here soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna start uploading new chapters every Friday or Saturday.  
> Please kudos and give me feedback.  
> Ciao for now guys.


	4. You'll never get away from Me Pinetree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to escape and gets punished for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys and welcome to the new chapter. I just wanted to say Thank you to those who gave me ideas. I'll be sure to use them in the future chapters because they are amazing. I got another fantastic idea from one of you and again you know who you are ;) And just thank you to all of you for the kudos and feedback *gives all of you a big hug* 
> 
> So yeah enjoy the chapter.

When Dipper woke up in the morning. The first thing he felt was hunger. He didn't want to call for Bill, because of him being hungry. And him just really not wanting to see that monster again. But after 20 minutes the hunger got the best of him and he called for the devil.

After few moments the door to his room opened. and in came a smiling Bill. Bill looked at Dipper and said. "You called Pinetree."

Dipper looked at Bill, slightly blushing, as he said." Y-Yeah I am hungry, and I just wanted to ask for some food."

Bill smiled and walked over to Dipper, and ran his fingers through Dipper's brown locks, as he said. "Food Huh? It's gonna cost ya."

Dipper tried his best to stay still. When he felt Bill touch his hair. He looked at Bill, still blushing as he said. "What do you want?"

Bill grinned, still petting Dipper's soft hair as he said. "A kiss on the lips."

Bill moved his head closer to Dipper, a large grin playing on his lips. Dipper sighed in defeat and kissed Bill quickly on the lips. Bill moved his head away from Dipper smiling, at the blushing boy as he said." Good boy. I'll be shortly back with your food."

And true to his word his captor came back after only 5 minutes, with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a sandwich and a mug with a spoon in it.

Bill put the tray in front of Dipper, with his usual smile. "Here you Go Pinetree! I know that you like Green tea, so I made some for you." Bill said while caressing Dipper's cheek.

Dipper flinched at the touch, but forced a smile as he said." T-Thank you Bill."

Bill kissed Dipper's forehead and then said in an loving tone. "What a well behaved Boy. Call me when you finish. Okay, Pinetree?"

Dipper nodded and began to eat his sandwich. Bill smiled and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

The sandwich was actually quite good. He drank the tea as well. He shouldn`t like the food. Even less cause it must be poisoned, but he was just bto hungry to care. Dipper investigated the spoon a little .Maybe he could open the handcuffs with it?

It was worth a try. Dipper messed around with the lock for some time. And to his suprise it opened. Dipper smiled in victory. Yes! Now he could get away from here and see his family again!

Dipper jumped off from the bed and walked over to the door. He called for Bill again, ready to strike when Bill would Come in this door.

After few moments Bill came in the door. Looking around for him. Dipper wasted no time. He kicked Bill in the place where sun doesn't shine. And ran out of the room.

He ran as fast as his slender lefs could carry him. He could pretty much already smell the fresh air. He was a handreach away from the door. But before he could touch the door knob. He felt someone take a hold of the back of his shirt and pull him back.

Dipper tried breaking out of the grip but the grip was just to strong. And him being a small boy, had no chance against him. They picked him up and threw him over their shoulder.

They opened the door to a different room that didn't look nothing like his old room. This room was huge and beautiful. They threw him on a king sized bed. And soon Dipper was face to face with an enraged looking Bill.

Bill came on top of Dipper, moving his face very close towards Dipper. Leaving only few inches of space between them. His blue eyes were filled with anger, and he also had a huge frown on his pale red lips. This was rather terryfing to see, after being used to the usual grin. "How dare you? You tried to escape!" He slapped Dipper on his face. Leaving a red handprint behind. "Haven't I been nice to you?! Such an act deserves an proper punishment!"

Bill grabbed Dipper's arm and looked into the closet that was in the room. He took out a new pair of handcuffs and quickly handcuffed Dipper once more.

Bill looked at Dipper, his frown replaced with his usual smirk. He started removing his pants and then underwear. Soon Bill put his large, thick length infront of Dipper's mouth. Bill grinned and looked down on the boy. "Get on your knees and start sucking."

Dipper frowned and moved his head away from Bill`s length. "No! That's gross! I won't do it."

Bill grinned and moved Dipper's head near his length, while pulling a handfull if his hair. "Oh yes you will~ Or else I will Hurt your family."

Dipper's face paled .He looked at Bill, fear clear in his slender, delicate features. "Y-You wouldn't?!"

Bill grinned an terrifying Grin. More terrifying then what the young boy had seen before."Try me."

Dipper knew Bill would be capable of doing pretty much anything. Dipper had few tears coming out from his chocolate brown, innocent orbs, as he slowly started licking Bill's long, thick length.

Bill moaned and said."Good boy~! Just imagine it to be a lollipop~"

Dipper slowly started sucking Bill who in return moaned even louder in response. Dipper felt Bill take a hold of his hair, forcing his length even Deeper into Dipper's mouth.

Dipper gagged and cried. His throat was sore from all the sucking and his eyes were red from all the crying. But still he sucked as if his life depended on it, which it did. Cause if something woyld happen with his family then he wouldn`t be able to live with himself. 

After few moments, Bill finally came into Dipper's mouth, while moaning Dipper`s name loudly. Dipper's face was red from all the embarrassment. He was about to spit it all out.

But before he could. He Heard Bill make an disapproving sound."Tsk Tsk Pinetree. You swallow my load like a good boy~"

Dipper cried, but obeyed. He swallowed the load. It tasted absolutely disgusting, salty and creamy. He hated it.

Dipper whimpered in fear, when he felt Bill pick him up, and place him on the bed. He looked up at Bill, horror clear in his eyes.

Bill smiled widely and laid down next to him. Bill put his arm around Dippe, bringing him closer towards himself, and into his chest.

Bill smelled Dipper's hair who whimpered at the gesture. Bill kissed Dipper's forehead as he said. "You were such a good boy Pinetree, but promise me you'll never try to escape again. 

Dipper looked at Bill tears still in his eyes."I-I p-promise." He whispered with tears falling down his cheeks.

Bill smiled, seemingly happy with the answer Dipper gave him." Good boy." 

Bill held Dipper in his arms before falling asleep . Dipper closed his own eyes as well, with his last thought being before he fell asleep."Mabel. Please save me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna start uploading this on Saturdays.  
> Please Kudos and Give me Feedback. You're all awesome.  
> See you in the next chapter ^J^


	5. I'll save you Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel will save Dipper if that's the last thing she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter will be from Mabel's POV hope you enjoy.  
> Also a huge hug to those who commented and gave me Kudos.You're all amazing.

Mabel was sadder than she had been ever before. Her twin, her other half, was missing. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, not anymore. She had cried enough on the day her twin first went missing. All her tears wouldn't drown her pain.

The first day when her twin didn't come home at his usual time. She had thought that maybe he was just going to be a little late. When he didn't come home two hours later. She was having a full on panict attack.

Her mom had begged her to go to sleep, but she couldn't, not when her twin was missing, but in the end she gave up and went to sleep. She woke up the next morning by someone knocking on their door .It was the police. They told her parents that her brother was kidnapped. 

She was wondering how she was still alive. She was wondering how she was still breathing, when she heard the police saying that her brother was kidnapped.

The police said that on the night her brother was kidnapped. A woman heard a boy scream for help, but when she finally made it to the place. She saw a car drive away with full speed. She tried seeing the car number, but couldn't see much. 

The only thing she saw was a blue jacket on the ground. When she looked into the pocket. She saw a wallet. When she opened it she saw a debit card with the name Dipper Pines on it. She quickly went to the police and told them everything.

Mabel had tears coming out of her eyes. Her mother tried comforting her, but nothing would make her feel better unless her brother would be there with her.

The police told them that they would do everything in their power to find him. But it would be hard because it seemed that the kidnapping was done by a professional.

Her parents thanked the officers and then closed the door. Her mother looked like she wanted to cry but didn't cause she wanted to look strong infront of her. Her dad also looked very sad and tried comforting her mother.

She ran upstairs to her and her twin's room and locked the door. She cried and refused eating anything her parents offered her. All she did was lay on his bed, and sniff the pillow, just to feel as if he would be there with her.

She lost a lot of weight and had huge bags under her eyes, from not being able to sleep. Even when she slept, those rare times. The only thing she saw were nightmares about her and her brother.

The dreams started out normal, about her and her brother playing outside but they always ended the same. With a shadow pulling her brother away from her. She held onto her brother for her dear life. The shadow just chuckled at her and easily pulled her brother away from her.

Dipper cried and screamed for her to help him. His brown eyes filled with fright .She cried and ran after her brother as the shadow continued pulling him away. She tried getting a hold of him, but couldn't because the shadow always pulled him away before she could take a hold of him.

The last thing she saw before she woke up were his Brother's eyes filled with fright and tears falling down his cheeks.

Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter if she was awake or if she was sleeping. Either way it was a living hell. Her mother had put a time for her to a Psychologist. Her mother thought it would be a good thing for her to talk to someone about her problems.

She didn't care, all she cared about was finding her brother. She spent all her time putting flyers around town about her brother. Maybe someone had seen him. That always encouraged her that someone would one day knock on their door having her brother with them.

All she had left was hope. Hope that her brother would one day be returned to her. She couldn't get the image of her brother being used infront of her out of her mind. Her brother being helpless, not being able to do anything. 

Those thoughts always ended up making her cry and fill her with fury. If one day she would find the creep who had kidnapped her brother. She would make him suffer for everything he had done.

She always had the picture of her and her brother in her pocket. She wanted to have atleast something that reminded of him. She took the picture out again and looked at i, feeling her heart ache. She let the tears fall down her cheeks. She held the picture close to her chest. She suddenly had a look of determination on her face. "I'll save you Dipper. I promise." She continued crying all of her feelings out. People say that crying is suppose to make you feel better. Their all liars. It only makes you hurt more. Everything only hurts more and more. She closed her eyes while being snuggled into Dipper`s blanket, repeating his name over in her head, until she fell into slumber. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and Comment that always makes me happy and gives me energy to continue this story.
> 
> See you in the next chapter ^J^


	6. You're so perfect Pinetree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns some things about his captor that he shouldn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers and welcome to the new chapter I hope you will all enjoy it.
> 
> I want to say again thank you to those who have commented and gave Kudos to my fanfic I am very happy to see people interested in this.
> 
> Anyways I am not gonna waste anymore of your time just enjoy the new chapter please.

Dipper woke up in the morning by someone calling his name. He opened his eyes, in hope to see his sister, but instead he saw his captor. Bill had a huge smile on his face as he said. "Morning Pinetree,Did you have sweet dreams?" 

Dipper frowned and turned his head away from Bill. He was absolutely in no mood to talk with this monster. "I had nice dreams. Thanks for asking."  Even though Dipper didn't see Bill's face. He could still feel his grin. That stupid, mocking grin. Bill pulled him towards himself, forcing his chocolate brown eyes meet with his sky blue ones. Bill had a wild grin playing on his lips, just like he quessed. "Don't turn your head away from me Pinetree~ It's no fun if I can't see your facial reactions."

Dipper continued frowning as he looked Bill straight in his blue eyes. Those eyes were beautiful, yet deadly. He knew he couldn't show any weakness towards Bill. He was scared of Bill sure, but he knew better than to let it show. 

"Bill can I ask you a question?"  Dipper said with a frown still on his face. Bill looked at Dipper still having a smile on his face. He kissed Dipper's forehead and said." Of Course you can!"

Dipper took a deep breath and looked at Bill as he asked." How....When did you first notice me?" 

If it was even possible Bill's smile widened, He pulled Dipper into his lap as he started talking. Despite the boy`s efforts to get away. He was held securely in place, so he just gave up and laid limp against Bill`s chest. " Oh Pinetree the day I first met you has to be the happiest day of my life. You were so beautiful and adorable~! I remember you playing in an sandbox with your sister. Oh your brown eyes were filled with so much happiness. When you finished playing with your sister. I decided to follow you home and I must say Pinetree you are thousand times more cuter when you are sleeping. Your chest moves so calmly up and down and you always drool a river. You're just so adorable. "

Dipper watched Bill disgust clear in his face, but nonetheless stayed quiet and let Bill continue. Bill petted Dipper's soft brown locks as he continued to talk. "From that day on I started following you everywhere you went. Of course I got jealous when I saw you around with your family. But luckily for me you were a loner type and tended to keep more to yourself. Sometimes I was close to getting caught, but then I would always use my magic to not be noticed by you-" 

Bill couldn't even finish his sentence when Dipper had stopped him and asked. "Magic?! What do you mean magic?! Nobody can do magic, It's not real."

Bill grinned and snapped his fingers, making a small flame appear in his right hand. He grinned at Dipper's shocked face and said. "Of Course magic is real. You see, Pinetree I am not a normal human. No I am not even human. I am a Demon, a dream demon to be exact."

If it was even possible Dipper's eyes widened even more as he stuttered. He had never seen anything like this. He did believe in mythical creatures, and everything supernatural, but not magic, Well seems that he was proven wrong there. " A d-demon?!, but that's not possible!!!" 

Bill grinned and moved his face closer to Dipper's. That grin seemed to be mocking him. "Anything is possible Pinetree, and you Pinetree have a big role to play in my little game."

"G-Game? What game?  What are you talking about Bill?" Dipper said as he tried to distance himself from Bill. He was starting to feel extremely unnerved. More then usual while being around Bill.

"I can't tell you yet. But you'll know once the time is right." Bill said while a huge grin played on his pale red lips. Did he ever stop grinning? It really didn`t seem like it.

Bill pushed Dipper onto the bed and loomed over him with an terrifying grin as he said. "But meanwhile let's have some fun Pinetree~! Just you and me~!"

Dipper looked at Bill fear now clear in his brown eyes. The next time they had "fun". It ended with him having some bad liquid in his mouth and his throat aching. "F-Fun?! N-No!! P-Please Bill! I don't want to have fun! I beg you! Not again!""

Bill grinned and leaned down to Dipper's ear. He licked the shell of Dipper's ear and whispered. "To bad Pinetree~ I want to have fun now, and I didn't give you a choice in the first place~"

Bill connected their lips in an forceful, needy kiss. He pushed his tongue down Dipper's throat, tasting the boy. Meanwhile Dipper just cried. He laid there not even bothering to fight back. He knew there was no escape from Bill. He just gagged and tried to calm down his breathing.

Bill grinned in victory, and started removing Dipper's shirt. When he had taken it off he stated removing Dipper's underwear.

This action brought some fight back to Dipper. He started fighting back. Kicking and biting Bill anywhere he could. Bill just laughed at Dipper's pitiful tries to escape. Of course it hurt, but pain was hilarious after all! So he will let this one slide this time.

He easily removed Dipper's underwear and moved the boy on his hands and knees. He put three fingers in front of Dipper's mouth. Bill grinned an chesire cat like grin and said only one world, in a sickly sweet voice. Almost as sweet as honey. "Suck." 

Dipper nodded and stared sucking. He had tears falling down his cheeks as he did it. When the fingers were nice and moist, then Bill finally took the fingers out of Dipper's mouth.

Bill pushed the three fingers inside of Dipper`s entrance. Dipper screamed in pain tears falling down his cheeks. "B-Bill it hurts!! P-Please stop!!" Dipper begged, while laying still. Only flinching in pain when the fingers started stretching him. He knew he had no escape, but he still decided to try.

"Never, Pinetree you're mine to do as I wish~ " Bill said as he stretched Dipper a wild grin playing on his lips. 

Soon after Bill finished stretching Dipper. He quickly removed his own pants and underwear. He positioned himself between Dipper's legs. He pushed his full length inside of Dipper who in return cried out in pure agony..

Bill didn't even give Dipper a change to get used to with the feeling. He just started slamming himself inside and out of Dipper. Dipper was crying, not bothering to get away. He just layed there and took it.

Bill grinned and kept slamming himself inside and out of Dipper with full force. Dipper discovered in horror that his length hardened. He found it hard to hide his arousal. It was so embarrassing to him. He felt like just dying on the spot. Bill was using him, but why did he have an arousal because of this?! It was unfair!

Bill grinned when he saw Dipper blushing ,trying with all his might, to hide his obvilious arousal. "You're enjoying youself quite a bit~! aren't you Pinetree~?"  

 Dipper shook his head, trying his best not to moan. He couldn`t let the devil win! Bill grinned and kept moving. Dipper cried out in both pain, and now pleasure. Soon Bill came at the same time as Dipper. Dipper screamed in pain. And closed his eyes letting the tears fall down his cheeks. He had lost. He felt so broken and hurt inside. Why did god have to let this happen? What did he do to deserve this?! He just didn`t understand...

When Bill had finally made himself look presentable again. He stood up and sat down next to the crying boy. He kissed the boy's forehead and licked all the boy's tears away. The young boy just shivered and whimpered in fear, afraid of getting hurt again. "That was fun Pinetree~ But I need to go now. Come on Pinetree give me a goodbye kiss~"

Dipper shakily moved himself closer to Bill and gave him an kiss on the lips. Bill grinned and put the blanket on the poor boy. The devil sniffed his hair, before finally leaving the room.

He snuggled into the blanket, letting the tears run down his pale cheeks. Where was his sister? His sister and I made a promsie of non of them getting hurt. He felt his insides ache. He mumbled Mabel`s name over a few times. That awful question not leaving his brain. "Mabel...Why didn't you save me?..." .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and Comment. 
> 
> I hope you will all have a nice Valentines day tomorrow. Have a lot of fun so yeah bye dearies.


	7. Don`t cry Pinetree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes home from work and gives Dipper a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I am so sorry for not adding another chapter to this in monthS, I just didn`t have any ideas what to write, but now thanks to the lovely comments I have received I am now back with an new chapter, Please don`t hate me for not adding another chapter I really hope this new chapter will make it better.

Bill hummed happily when he came home from work. Today was such a long day in work, but now it will be all better because he can be with his Pinetree again. He went into the kitchen to cook for his Pinetree, The poor boy must be starving and exhausted from yesterday. He finished cooking half an hour later. He made his sweet Pinetree`s favorite food, Pancakes.

He took them and went towards his Pinetree`s room. He opened the door and stepped inside. He smiled at the sight infront of him. There his Pinetree was, completely naked, sleeping and drooling. It always was his favorite thing to watch. He ran his hands through Dipper`s chocolate brown locks. Enjoying the softness of them.

The boy mumbled something in his sleep. He didn`t understand at first what his love said but the second time he could undestand that he said Bill. He felt happy inside, was his Pinetree really dreaming about him? That`s so sweet, maybe he could reward his Pinetree later with some TV. Yes that sounded like a great idea. He gently shook Dipper and soon the boy opened his eyes and this time they didn`t widen with fear like they always did. No they stayed exactly the way they should be.

"Good Morning Bill." Bill was even more shocked to hear his love talk to him and even before he did. He was extremely pleased with the boy right now.

"Good Morning Pinetree! Did you have sweet dreams?" Bill smiled widely and sat on the boy`s bedside. The boy moved away from him. Oh well not all good things can come in one day.

"I had nice dreams. Thanks for asking. I dreamed of you Bill." Dipper said as a smile was playing on his lips, To Bill it seemed like an honest smile. Was Pinetree really finally coming along?

"Really? What was I doing in those dreams?" Bill looked at the boy, curious.

"You hugged me and kissed me. I-I was very happy that you did that. I really was." The  boy blushed. It didn`t seem fake. His Pinetree was really beginning to love him! Wasn`t he?

Bill hugged Dipper and smelled his dear Pinetree`s hair. Oh the boy`s scent was so delectable. "I am so glad to hear that Pinetree. I do believe that you have earned a treat. Today I am going to let you watch TV with me, but not before you have eaten your pancakes."

Dipper nodded and took the pancakes. He quickly started eating them. Bill just watched as the boy ate the pancakes. The boy looked adorable as he munched on the pancakes with a smile on his lips.

The boy quickly finished the pancakes and handed the empty plate over to him. "I am done Bill."

Bill nodded and took the plate in his one hand and he held his other hand out for Dipper take. "Cmon Pinetree, let`s go and watch some TV now."

He saw that the boy relucantly took his hand. What was wrong with his Pinetree? One second he was happy, and the second he was being afraid of him. Could it be that his Pinetree was lying to him? No, that couldn`t be it. His Pinetree loved him! He just didn`t understand it yet.

Bill lead the boy to the living room. He then turned the tv on and the first thing that he was title written in big letters " _ **EMERGENCY NEWS"**_ on it was live footage of his Pinetree`s family. There was a reporter there with them. The reporter was male. He was wearing a black suit, white tie, and talking right into the camera.

"It has already been 3 weeks since we have last heard of a young boy Named Dipper Pines. Dipper is believed to be kidnapped as an witness saw a man putting the boy into his car and driving off. Unfortunately the eye witness doesen`t remember the car`s whole number. The eye witness remembers the man to have an black Toyota, and the few numbers that she does remember the car had, were: 6 and 4 and the letters were ARW so if you see a car with this number or the boy himself."

The picture of the boy appeared in the TV. "Then remember to contact the police instantly."

The reporter looked over to Dipper`s family. The boy`s mother and sister were crying. While The father tried to look strong. Bill chuckled. He mumbled under his breath. "Typical humans."

The reporter put the microphone infront of the boy`s mother. "Miss Pines, What would you like to say to the kidnapper that took your son?"

The boy`s mother took the microphone into her hands. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked into the camera with pleading eyes. "Please! Please give me my son back! I want to see him again! I can`t live without him! Please my heart can`t handle not having my son with me! Please have some heart and give him back to me!"

Suddenly the boy`s sister took the microphone into her hands. She was crying as well, but she somehow managed to glare through her tears. "Whoever you are that took my brother. I promise you  that I will find you, and I will get my brother back and once I will. I`ll be sure to make you pay for everything you`ve done! You freaking monster!"

Bill chuckled darkly, oh he would love to see the girl try. She would never get his brother back. He would make sure of that. He looked over to the boy. He saw the boy cry uncontrollably. He stood up and hugged the TV. Why did the boy do that? He was quite confused at this. The boy really did miss his family, didn`t he?

It was actually very good. The boy`s heart, and soon sanity would break, making him into his perfect little puppet. He would be the one to control the strings on this one. He giggled quietly. He picked the boy up and placed him onto his lap. The boy was just so nice and warm~

"Don`t cry Pinetree. I will protect you and I will make sure that those evil people will never take you away from me." This only made the boy cry even more. He was shaking and crying on his lap.

He let out a quiet "Aaaw" when he saw the boy crying like this. The boy had no idea how adorable he was. He kissed boy`s tears away who in return whimpered and flinched. He sighed in annoyance. Dumb boy. He connected their lips in an forceful kiss. He explored the boy`s already familiar wet cavern with his tongue.

Bill growled in annoyance at the boy not responding to the kiss in any way. Why didn`t the boy love him?! WHY DIDN`T HE LOVE HIM?! WHY WOULDN`T HE JUST LOVE HIM?!?! Bill picked the boy up and carried him into his bedroom. He locked the door and threw Dipper on the bed. He got on top of Dipper and glared down at him.

"I am going to make you love me whether you want it or not!" With that said Bill slammed himself inside of Dipper making the same thing repeat that happened yesterday.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for new chapters, It makes me feel warm and cuddly inside to see you poppets liking my stories and as always if you have any ideas for future chapter feel free to share them and I might use them :D


	8. Be mine Pinetree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally finds out about Bill`s plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new chapter, Please enjoy my friends!

Dipper slowly opened his eyes. He groaned. Everything hurt from Yesterday. Bill didn`t even try to be gentle with him. No he was rough as always. He looked besides him and luckliy he found himself to be alone. He sighed. He knew that soon Bill would step into the room. Well he wasn`t going to wait for that.

He jumped off the bed. Ignoring the pain in his backside. He quietly opened the door and stepped out of it. He looked to his left and the right, before starting to walk around the house. He opened up a random door. His eyes instantly widened when he saw what was inside.

The room was covered with Different pictures of the country`s most important places. Like The White house and the military. There were also notes around the room and a lot of secret information about the country. How the hell could Bill have this information?! He picked up one paper and started reading it.

He suddenly heard a dark chuckle behind him. The hairs on his neck stood up. "Pinetree Pinetree~! What do you think you`re doing in my work room?"

He turned around and glared at Bill. He stepped over to Bill and points his finger into Bill`s chest. "No, What do you think you are doing? What is this?!"

Bill sighed and sat down on the chair that was in the room. He used his magic to place Dipper on a chair as well. "Pinetree..This is the plan I was telling you about. Soon me and my friends will rule this world and you can be one of us. Just agree to be mine and I will make you my queen."

His eyes widened. He shook his head furiously as he jumped off from the chair. A Queen?! What?! He would never ever be his queen! Plus a queen was a female! And he wasn`t a girl! "I will never ever be yours! I hate you! if you haven`t understood that yet."

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. He stood up from his own chair as well and walked over to him. "What about yesterday? You acted so nice to me back then. You weren`t lying were you?"

He looked at his hands and stayed quiet. He didn`t know what to say to not make Bill angry.

Bill glared down at him and put his hands on Dipper`s shoulders. "Why do you detest talking to me? Don`t you love me even a little pit?"

Dipper shook his head and continued looking at his hands as he stayed quiet. He couldn`t make Bill angry again.

Bill picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, as he walked out of the door. You don`t love me because of your family is it? Fine...If you won`t accept my love then maybe you will accept pain."

Dipper hit Bill on his back with his fists. "No. Let me down! Let. Me. Go!"

Bill shook his head and opened the door to the secret room in the house. He threw Dipper down the stairs. "No. You need to be punished for not accepting my feelings."

He groaned in pain and rubbed his forehead. His eyes widened in horror when he saw different torture devices around the room. "N-No! Bill please don`t! I`ll love you! Just don`t hurt me anymore."

Bill shook his head and took a nearby whip into his hands. "No Pinetree, maybe after this you`ll accept my love."

Bill brought the whip down Dipper`s already naked body with full force. Dipper screamed loudly in pain as he covered his face with his hands, tears running down his cheeks.

Bill continued whipping Dipper over and over, until Dipper`s back was full of whipping wounds and it was all bloody.

Bill walked over to Dipper. He picked the boy and put him on his lap. "Now. Pinetree tell me who do you love?"

Dipper looked up at Bill teary eyed. He said quietly, but in an loud enough voice for Bill to hear. "I-I love y-you B-Bill."

Bill nodded approvingly and smirked, as he ran his finger over Dipper`s wounds. "And who do you hate?"

Tears streamed down his face as he said quietly. "I-I hate my f-family."

Bill giggled quietly and picked Dipper up as he started walking upstairs. "I knew you loved me Pinetree. I just had to open your eyes."

Bill brought Dipper into his bedroom. He put Dipper onto the bed and instantly started snuggling with him.

Dipper closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He thought in his head. "Nobody can save me now...There`s no escape..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and comment for more chapters, I`ll try to update this every Saturday. I am very sorry for the short chapetr, I will make te next chapter longer, I promise.


	9. I`m coming for you Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finally got a clue to find Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on the last chapetr! I thought you guys would be mad with the last chapter but you weren`t so just thank you so much, I really love all of you guys, Keep being you and enjoy this chapter!

Mabel groaned and rubbed her eyes,Another sleepless night. It had been like this for three weeks straight now. It seemed that no matter what she did to find her brother nothing worked. She didn`t even bother to take off her pajamas, It didn`t matter nobody else but her family would see her anyway. She slowly step by step walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

She mumbled "Good Morning" To her parents before sitting on her usual chair and eating her usual breakfast which was some bacon and eggs. Her mother smiled gently at her as she walked over to her. "Sweetie, I have some good news."

Her brown eyes widened with suprise and slight happiness. "Did they found Dipper?"

Her mother who was named Samantha shook her head and frowned a little. "No dear, but I got you a time to one of the best Psychologists in this country and to our luck he is only an hour away from here. I think it would be a good thing of you to talk to someone about all of this. So go and get ready honey."

She sighed and nodded. She finished eating her breakfast and started walking upstairs. She opened the door to her room and she quickly changed out of her pajamas. She replaced the pajamas with an yellow sweater and a short black skirt.

She walked downstairs, and held her head down. "I`m ready mom."

Her mother smiled and nodded. "You look great honey. Don`t worry, you`ll feel much better when you have talked to the psychologist sweetie."

She nodded and kept quiet. She looked out the window and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and listened to music on her phone. After an hour they finally made it to the building, and she had to admit that the building was quite big and massive. She stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her.

Her mother smiled and took her hand in her`s. She then stepped inside of the building and after about fifteen minutes they found the door to the psychologist`s office. Her mother knocked on the door and opened it. "Excuse me. Could we come in?"

They heard a small "Yes" From the other side and so they stepped inside of the door. The man had pale skin and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit and had a gentle smile on his face. The man held his hand out. "My name is Bill Cipher. It is a pleasure to meet ya."

Her mother took the hand and shook it. She smiled at the psychiatrist. "My name is Samantha Pines. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Her mother pointed towards her. "And this is my daughter Mabel Pines."

She kept her head down. She looked at her phone and said a small "Nice to meet you" back at the man. Bill kept smiling and looked at her mother. "Could you please leave? This is a private session."

Her mother nodded and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "See you later honey." She then left the room and closed the door.

She put her phone away and looked up at the doctor. "So what now?"

Bill smiled and pointed towards a long chair. "Please lay down on that chair and tell me what is bothering you."

She obeyed and sat down on the chair.

Bill took a chair and sat close to her. "Now please tell me what`s wrong. Like I heard from your mother then your brother Dipper is missing. Am I correct?"

She nodded and looked at her hands. "Yes. You`re right. He is missing and I have done absolutely everything I could to find him. I put flyers all over the town and tried finding clues from the place where he was kidnapped, but so far it has all been proven useless."

Bill nodded and wrote something down on his notebook. He then looked back at her. "Is there anything else? Like nightmares?"

She nodded and wiped few tears away from the corners of her eyes. "Yes I have a lot of different nightmares, but there is one that is always like on repeat. There is me and my brother playing, but then a shadow appears and starts pulling my brother away from me. I effortesly try to take a hold  of him, but the shadow is always faster and takes my brother even further away from me. Tears start streaming down her cheeks. I-I do absolutely everything to get him back, but it only manages to make the shadow laugh that horrendous laugh."

She could have sworn thats she saw a dark grin on Bill`s lips, but as quick as it was there, it was gone just as quickly. Bill put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it must be hard, but you need to have some rest or else you will worry yourself sick and nobody wants that. Just stop looking for him for some time."

She smiles a little and nodded. Bill was right she should stop worrying this much. Her brother wouldn`t want her looking like this.

Bill laughed and ruffled her hair. He smiled approvinly. "What a good girl."

The laugh stopped her in tracks. It was the same laugh that was every night in her dreams. Maybe it was just a coincidence. No nothing was a coincidence in this world. She laughed her best fake laugh back at Bill and she did the same with the smile.

"Would you like a lollipop for being such a great girl?" Bill handed her a red lollipop.

She cautiously took it and smiled. "Yes, Thank you sir."

Bill smiled and looked at the clock. "It seems like our time is done, It has been an hour already, so it is time for the both of us to get home."

Mabel nodded and jumped off the chair. "Yes sir."

They both walked out of the door. Bill smiled at her mother before starting to walk away with an quick pace. She thought it was weird so she also started walking faster. Her eyes widened once she made it outside. Bill had walked into the car. That had the same exact number that the eye witness saw.

She looked at her mother in panic, but before she could tell her to look at the number then the car had already driven away.

She didn`t care this much right now. She finally had a clue. She stepped into the car and quietly mumbled under her breath. "I will find you Dipper, Don`t worry I`m coming for you!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more!


	10. Oh Pinetree Pinetree Pinetree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to escape so Bill needs to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dearies! I am so sorry for not updating last week, I had some stuff I had to, so yeah I am sorry, but now I am back with the new chapter! So please Enjoy! 
> 
> PS:Thank you to all of those who gave me Kudos and commented on my last chapter, I am so glad you are all liking my story! So again Thank you!

Bill yawned as he woke up in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and stood up from his bed. It felt so lonely sleeping without his Pinetree, but he decided to give the boy some privacy..for now atleast. Soon he would sleep together with the boy whether the boy wants it or not. He combed his soft blonde hair and put on a yellow shirt and some black skinny jeans, before stepping out of his bedroom door.

He went to the kitchen and started cooking some bacon and eggs for his little sapling. He finished cooking about fifteen minutes later. He put the food on the plate and then made his way towards the little one`s door. He stepped into the door and immdeiately his love turned his back to him, while holding his legs close to his chest.

He sighed and shook his head. He sat down on his Pinetree`s bedside. "What`s wrong, Sapling?"

Pinetree moved further away. He whimpered quietly. "Everything is wrong."

He sighed and layed down next to his Pinetree, snuggling with him. "Is it because of me not visiting you yesterday? I had to go to work, and by the way my client yesterday was your sister."

The boy turned towards him. His eyes were wide open with suprise. "M-Mabel? Really?!"

He grinned and nodded. He ran his hands through the boy`s hair. He was so adorable. "Yes, and she told me that she would stop looking for you."

His love`s eyes went from happy to sad in few seconds. Tears appeared in the corners of his brown eyes. "N-No! You`re lying! My sister would never stop looking for me!!"

He chuckled and grinned darkly. "Oh, but that was exactly what she said. She told me that she would stop looking for you to stop herself from worrying to much."

His little sapling broke down crying. He smiled gently down at him and hugged the boy close. "The world out there is evil and bad Pinetree. Nobody can protect you besides me. Just stay with me and I could give you anything you want. Just agree to be mine and only mine."

His Pinetree stayed still for a moment, before kicking him in his stomach and then he ran out of the door.

He groaned and and growled. He stood up and started walking after His love. There was no point in running. He would catch up to him quickly anyways and it was fun seeing his Pinetree filled with so much hope.

He suddenly teleported himself infront of the boy. His little Sapling ran staight into him. The boy looked so cute, like a little mouse and he was the cat who had cornered him. "Oh Pinetree you tried to run, again. You need to be punished. Now let`s get back home."

His Pinetree whimpered in fear and shook his head. He crawled backwards and had tears running down his cheeks.

He chuckled and picked the boy up into his arms. He teleported back home and locked all the doors. He hummed quietly and walked towards his bedroom, now it was time to have some fun with his little Sapling.

"You`re going to have to get punished for trying to escape." He snapped his fingers and chains made out of blue fire appear around the boy. He then turned towards his closet. He looked around it before giggling. He faced Dipper holding few large dildos in his hand. "I wonder how many of these I can fit inside of you, before your muscles break."

The boy`s eyes were widen with fear. He then took something out of his pocket. It was a small ring. "I am going to put this on you as a punishment."

He pulled the boy`s pants down and slided it onto the boy`s length. He then forced one dildo inside of the boy. The boy cried out in pain. He only chuckled, Enjoying seeing the boy in pain. He then pushed one more dildo inside of the boy, which was even bigger than the first one.

The boy cried out in pain once more. "P-Please take them out! I-It hurts!"

He shook his head and looked down at the tied up boy below him. "No! You need to be punished for running away."

The boy closed his eyes and cried. But soon he was letting out small, quiet moans. He could feel himself getting turned on by the sight, He removed his pants and forced his length inside of the boy`s small mouth. "Bite, and I`ll hurt you even more."

The boy nodded and slowly started sucking on his length. He twirled his small tongue around his length.

He moaned and bucked his hips forwards the boy`s mouth. After a few minutes of sucking he came inside of the boy`s mouth. "Aaaaaah~"

The boy below him was blushing and panting heavily,The Saplings`s face was covered with his cum ,He also had few tears running down his cheeks, but he ignored it.

The boy looked at him with pleading eyes. "P-Please take the ring off!"

He chuckled and petted the boy`s hair. "Say it louder! Why do you want me to take it off?"

"Please take it of! I-I want to cum!" The boy blushed heavily and panted.

He nodded in approval and removed the ring and when he did. He in a few seconds saw the boy cum all over him. He laid down besides the boy, leaving the dildos still inside of him. "Look how good I can make you feel Pinetree. If you stay with me then I can give you  that feeling, forever."

The boy stayed quiet and panted heavily. He kissed the boy`s tear leaked cheek and smiled. "It`s okay, you don`t need to decide yet. Now just relax and fall asleep. I`ll protect you from the evil ones."

The boy nodded and snuggled into him. The boy soon fell asleep while being in his arms. He sighed happily and closed his eyes and soon he himself to was asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Kudos it gives me energy to write more chapters to this!


	11. I`m sorry, Dipper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford thinks back to his time with that monster, and how similiar Dipper`s disappearance is to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....*hides from thrown tomatoes* I`m sorry! I`m sorry! I`m sorry! I`m so sorry for not updating for months! I just didn`t have any time! And I always forgot about it for the end of the day, even when I wanted to do it! I really, really hope this chapter will help! I just feel so bad! Please forgive me!
> 
> Now this story is conneceted with one of my other stories! "We`re one now, My Sapling" In that story Ford was also kidnapped by Bill, but he managed to get away. Some parts of that story will be conneceted to it. So I succest you to read it, before this chapter! This wasn`t my idea, by the way! It was one of my commentors! I`m sorry I don`t remember your name! So sorry! 
> 
> Alright! Please Enjoy!

Ford sighed quietly as he was looking at the TV. Another news story of his nephew`s disappearance. It has been almost two and a half months now since he just suddenly vanished. His heart and head ached from all the pain, but also from something else. This reminded him of his own disappearance, all those years ago. Everything was so similiar. The place where Dipper was taken. The way he was taken. The age. It all was similiar to him. And since this all was similiar, then he could only quess that things that were happening with him and that lunatic were same as well.

He still could hear that monster`s voice at night. He could see nightmares of him being completely at that monster`s mercy. And that monster was called, Bill. That name made him shiver. He knew that this monster had the hold of his nephew now. He couldn`t do anything about it. He had no idea where he had taken his nephew. Considering, that he had checked the place where Bill used to hold him at. Obviously a new family was living there, and there was no sign of his nephew.

He had done all the research he could about Bill. But nothing came up about him. It was like he had just vanished. The time that he was together with him. He had seen all the power he had. All the information he had. When he found out about them...then it didn`t end well for him...He was punished for being a "bad boy"

He can still feel all of his hands on him. All of those whispers. All of the pain. He was an adult now. Hell quite a lot older then an adult, but the memories would never fade. He had gone through a lot of therapy after the whole incident. But the memories wouldn`t fade. He was supposed to have a meeting with a new psychologist next week. He was called the best in this entire country. So who knows maybe meeting with him will really help.

He walked over to his bed and kneeled down and took out an album, looking over the pictures he had of himself and his nephew together. The boy had always called him his idol, hero. He felt like he had completely betrayed the boy. He couldn`t protect the boy. He was no hero. But he would prove himself to be one! He would do it for his nephew, just like his brother and niece had a strong bond. He had the same thing with Dipper. He knew he could find Dipper. He would do anything for it. Cause his family meant everything for him, especially his nephew.

He laid down on his bed, putting the album next to him. And for the first time, in a long time. He cried. He just couldn`t hold the tears back. He hadn`t cried ever since he was a kid. Ever since those things happened...He took the album clos to his chest. Desperately trying to have atleast some memory of the boy close to him. The tears falling on the album cover. He missed his nephew so much. Maybe he could have stopped it?! Maybe he could have just prevented it?! He should have been careful when the boy became twelve like him.

He should`ve been more careful. He should`ve...HE SHOULD`VE!!!...It didn`t matter anymore. His nephew was vanished into thin air. The only thing left behind, being his jacket, and nothing else. That son of a bitch! Why did Bill took Dipper? He didn`t plan on making him his new queen...Did he?! Oh no...He was lucky to get away before the ceremony happened, but if they wouldn`t find Dipper soon then he would be into even more pain then he had already been in.

**_"Sapling~! "_ **

**_"My darling, Sapling~! "_ **

**_"I love you so much~! "_ **

**_"l never let you go~!"_ **

**_"Ooooooh, my Darling~ You`re so nice and tight around me!"_ **

**_"Sapling Sapling Sapling Sapling...."_ **

 

His voice and those sick sentences, would never ever leave his mind. Especially that daned word Sapling! To this day. He can not bear hearing this word. It makes him feel sick. He didn`t want to know, what pet name Bill had thought for his nephew, probably something equally disturbing. He wiped his tears away as he saw what looked like a foggy figure of Bill. He screamed loudly and threw the nearest thing, that being a lamp at it. He threw it right through that monster. The laugh started to slowly fade away, along with the figure.

He panted heavily and looked at his hands, bawling them into fists. He looked at the doorway, where the figure had stood. The tears starting to roll down his cheeks again. Everything hurt. He took out his favortite picture of his nephew, and stared at it. He whispered quietly, while slighlty choking on his tears.

_"I`m sorry, Dipper. I`m so sorry. I promise I`ll make everything alright again. I promise! Even if that`s the last thing I do! I will save you and destroy that bastard. I promise..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for new chapters!  
> It will make me very happy and filled with energy!   
> Also! I`ll try to do a second chapter this week! Saturday or Sunday! Just so I could make up for all the time IU`ve lost!


	12. Let`s cuddle, Pinetree~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill misses seeing Dipper smile, so he will do anything at his power to see it, even if only for a second!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! Again please forgive me for not updating this for so long! I really wanted to, but I always forgot, anyways HOPEFULLY I am finally abck now and be able to write this as a proper story it deserves. 
> 
> Also sidenote-   
> WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THOSE LIKES?! I NEVER IN MY LIFE IMAGINED OF SO MANY LIKES FOR THIS CRAPPY STORY! LIKE OMG!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!

Bill sighed softly. He ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair as his sky blue eyes stared at the ceiling of his room. He felt so empty inside. His Pinetree was at the room next to him. He was so close yet so far away. He promised himself that he would give him some privacy from time to time. He missed seeing Pinetree laugh and smile. He was such a young boy. He was supposed to be happy and enjoy himself.

After all he was gonna rule the world next to him once his friends would finish with everything. But he couldn`t do anything if the boy wouldn`t love and trust him. He had given him all of himself. His mind, heart, body and soul, all of it belonged to that mere human boy. Yet he, the all mighty dream demon Bill Cipher didn`t have any of that. He might have the boys body. He might have tainted him and made him his that way.

Yet that was useless when he hadn`t consumned the boys mind and heart. He knew that with a little magic. He could quicken the progress. Still he wanted it all to happen naturally. After all he was a patient man. He could wait. But even his patience could be tested after waiting too long. He just wanted to hear that laugh once more. He needed to see the love sparkling in the boys eyes. He wanted him to feel the same adoration for him as he did for the boy.

He got up from his bed and stretched himself a bit. He just couldn`t sleep when he hadn`t seen that smile. He had enough of this disobedience already. He would make sure that Dipper would smile at him. Even if just for a moment. He knocked on his spaling`s door and then stepped inside of his love`s room. The boy had his back on him and he could hear him sniffling quietly. He still wasn`t out of tears, now was he?

He was probably thinking of his pitiful family. Who still hadn`t put enough effort into finding him. He had purposefully went into his sister`s dreams and also his past pet`s dreams. Oh Stanford had been a good pet, even though his spirit also didn`t completely break, which is why he "escaped". Ford might think that he esacped from him. But he had let him go himself. He didn`t need him anymore. His friends predicted that for the future there would be another pair of twins born. Who would be even better for the role of the bride.

He could have easily chosen his sister over him. But the sister just didn`t interest him as much as Dipper did. Dipper was just special. He could handle through the pain more. The pain at the ceremony wouldn`t last for too long. But he needed him to be able to handle it. He shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled gently down on Dipper, sitting on the bed.

_"Sapling. Please don`t cry. Everything will be alright."_

Dipper turned around to face him and glared at him through his tears. He sighed softly. He was so tired of all of this. He loved it when his prey had fight in them. But he still wanted to see the love in his beautilul brown eyes more then anything.

_"N-No it won`t! When I am together with you then nothing will be okay!"_

He should be angry that the boy said this. But he had grown numb to this. The insults just flew past him and he didn`t care, at all. He laid down next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him, just pulling him into his chest. He didn`t start to kiss him violently. Hee didn`t start to slam himself inside and out of his warmness. He just held him close and whispered sweet nothings into his love`s ear. So he could call him down.

Dipper was completely shocked and stayed still against him for a moment, before suprisingly for him the boy relaxed against him. He even snuggled closer into him. He must have yearned for him being more gentle. If he would have wanted that then he should have asked for it. He slowly started to kiss down hisneck. Only softly kissing while still holding the boy close to himself. He kept mumbling sweet words against his neck.

_"I love you, Pinetree~ I love you~!"_

The boy softly moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted more. The boy wanted more of his. He knew it. He slowly pulled the shirt off of him and kissed all over his pure pale skin. He was just an angel. His angel. Nobody would ever take him away from him. He would destory them. But...he enjoyed a good game. So he would let his family try to come and save him.

_"I`ll make love to you tonight, my sapling~I won`t fuck you~ I`ll be real gentle~"_

The boy nodded at him and his eyes widened at the sigh. Smile...? His love cracked a smile at him even if for a moment. He loved him too! Or atleast he was very close to it! The boy leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek.

_"I-I`ll trust you, Bill."_

Bill smiled a genuine soft smile at him. He loved the boy more then anything. These feelings were raw and true, and nobody could make him decide other way. He removed Dipper`s underwear, as he wasn`t wearing any pants. He wouldn`t let him wear them. Eventually he had gotten used to it. He slowly started to suck on the little one`s length. The boy moaned loudly and moaned his name out, making himself turned on. He wanted to take him right there and then. But today he would make sure to take his sweet time.

After a while the boy came into his mouth, which he swalloed all of it. He looked down on the boy`s flushed face. He was panting and drooling slightly. That made him as hard as a rock. He removed his own pants and underwear, rubbing some saliva on his length. He styared into those beautiful eyes of his. His heart would flutter if he had one.

_"I love you Pinetree~"_

He then slowly pushed himself inside of the boy, making sure to give him pleasure the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I`ll be able to be more active with this story from now on!!!


	13. I don't know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper doesen't know what to do anymore. His life is a literal hell... But is a part of him getting using it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it has been definitely FAR too long since I have updated this. I can't give any excuses, all of it has just been personal stuff, and I apologise. But I can try my best to keep this going again. 
> 
> Also I have a Tumblr if anybody would wanna talk or be friends @karviadventures, sorry I am just a lonely smol bean looking for more friends! Also I really love doing roleplays, so if you wanna do it then I'd love too! 
> 
> Anyways! I really hope you enjoy the new chapter! This is more of a filler, but I'll get the actual plot going on soon again!

Dipper sighed softly as he laid on the bed. Everyday was the god damn same. Bill went to work, and he had to stay here, in this hell, which Bill forced him to call home. This was too much for the young boy to handle. He almost felt like he was completely out of tears at this point. He felt so numb inside, almost as if there was literally nothing left inside of him. This just wasn't fair. Nothing about this was. What had he done to deserve this? Why had God allowed this to happen? He was teached by his parents to pray. When there was nothing left, then praying was supposed to help. But it hadn't. He had done it day after day, after he was forced here. But god didn't hear his prayers. This was starting to prove to him that there was no good. 

He pulled on his yellow shirt, it was one of Bill's more casual shirts. It wasn't like he wanted to wear it. But it made him feel atleast tad bit, less vulnerable. Yes, he was still completely naked under it. But it covered him almost completely because of how long it was too his body and it was actually pretty soft, but it was still so bittersweet. He missed his family. He missed his parents, grunkles, but most of all he missed his sister. He knew that Bill told him that she stopped looking for him, but he still refused to believe that, though a small part of him believed that she had given up. That part of him he desperately tried to ignore. 

Hope was the last thing he had left. This was what still kept him going through this nightmare. But unlike nightmares, he couldn't wake up from this. He had to keep living this day after day. Atleast it had gotten a bit better. Bill allowed him to have books to read, and always left him snacks, and the best of all he could walk free. At first he had been hoping to using it's for escaping, but all the windows and doors were locked. He tried to find any way to call for help. But there were no computers, or phones to find. He really had no way to be able to communicate with the outside world. 

He couldn't see much out of the windows, so he wasn't fully sure if there were houses near. But as much as he could see, then there weren't any near enough. So Bill really wasn't lying when he said that nobody could hear him scream. He hated thinking about Bill, that monster, the literal demon. But all of his thoughts eventually leas back to him. 

He didn't like that, of course he didn't. He just wished that Bill wasn't real, that any of this wouldn't be real. But it was and there was no way of denying it. He didn't like how gentle Bill could be with him. He was getting used to Bill using his body for his own desires. He hated how his body always gave in at the end and moans left his mouth. He felt dirty, violated, numb. Emptiness was everything he felt these days. 

Bill could really be gentle with him at times. He didn't use his body everyday. Sometimes he just talked with him, talked about everything. He wasn't teasing him, being mean. He was almost nice to him. He talked sweet nothings to him. He held him close in a soft, warm embrace. He loathed how a part of him liked that. He preferred that side to him much more then the angry, dominating side. At first he tried to imagine those hugs to be Mabel, but that didn't work. Mabel's hugs made him feel happy. These hugs only meant temporary safety. 

Bill had even showed off his powers once in awhile. Nothing much, but he had shown him how he could levitate things, make small blue fires appear from his hands. It was interesting to watch. Bill could also talk about everything he has done. Everything he has experienced. He ignored him at first, but then slowly started listening more to him. Bill really had done so much. He had been alive for so long, well that's obvious since he's a demon. But he had found himself listening to him more nowadays.

He felt conflicted with himself. He loathed Bill. He was a monster keeping him here, and for what? Some ritual. He didn't know what the ritual was about. Bill said that he would know once the time was right. That was the answer every single time. Eventually he gave up on finding out about that, but he still felt anxious thinking about him. Bill was a heartless monster, nothing more, nothing less. 

On the other hand. Bill could be almost kind, and even loving. He gave him pretty much everything he asked for. He could just hold him and not do anything bad. He was willing to teach him magic, once he saw him to be fit of it. Bill even shared so much of his knowledge of the world with him, if he would just ask. Bill had shown him that he was capable of being soft with him. 

This was the side he wanted Bill to be like, and that was what he hated the most. He shouldn't want Bill to be anything. He shouldn't see him as nothing else but a beast. But yet he did and it just wasn't right. He didn't want to see anything positive about his captor. There shouldn't be any good things about this. He tore at his hair slightly and felt tears appear in the corners of his eyes. God he wanted to be free from these emotions. 

He was just a boy. He was still a kid. He shouldn't be going through all of this. He was still supposed to have a childhood and be with his family. But he had none of that. He was losing his mind. He was a child, but he had gone through so much that he felt all of his purity being stripped from him completely. He was tainted, and it couldn't be changed. He hugged a pillow closer to his body, imaging it to be her sister that he was desperately clinging onto. He didn't even want to knowing how long it had been since he was last at home. 

Since he heard his mother's sweet words. His father's lame jokes, or just his sister's laughter. It had be too long, that he was slowly starting to forget all of that, but he wouldn't allow that to happen and desperate kept holding onto those memories, all of those memories were still keeping his mind together. He kept holding onto to this last string of sanity he had left. 

He was used to everything that was going to happen. He looked weakly towards the clock. Bill should be back any minute now. He started to sing to himself quietly, there were no specific words. Just a sweet tune Mabel always sang. Mabel had to still be coming for him. She had to be, there was no way she would leave him. She had to come. She would come. He wouldn't let his mind progress the thought that she would leave him to suffer. 

The door opened downstairs. He heard the monster's voice downstairs and footsteps walking upstairs. He closed his eyes tightly and just gripped onto the pillow more tightly. His heartbeat slightly raising. The monster was coming and he had no escape. But he was used to it. He was already used to it and that was all there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!! Comments fuel me! Any type of feedback does, so yeah they are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Please give me kudos and feedback I just live for feedback.  
> I am gonna try to update this as often as I can.  
> See you at the next chapter guys Bye Bye


End file.
